Szarc
The Szarc (Sar-ss) a a typically skinny and weak species. They use their advancements in augmentation to work for their bodies, as they are too weak to do it themselves. They are beginning to replace their limbs entirely with machines, but they didn't choose to go that far before. Their homeworld is called Zerchai but it's location is unknown. They supposedly have colonized 37 planets but they could still have other secrets, as they are considered an enemy of the Suun Col Mantle . Szarc are generally an "evil" species because of their very unpredictable rage. They tolerate nothing more than a funny look, and respond with violent, even murderous actions. They aren't too friendly to themselves either, the only time they don't want to kill another Szarc is when they form into organized gangs, companies, or militias. They feel no emotion, recognize only pain and destruction, and take anything they want when they want by force. If you need a friend, do not even consider being friends with a Szarc as he/she just might strangle you on your first day together. History Early history The Szarc have evolved from the Szarikee about 2,000 years after the Forerunner Sentinels re-seeded the galaxy with life. The didn't enter the midievil age until about 700 AD. They entered nuclear age in 1000 AD and space age in around 1200 AD. From 1265-1710 AD they had stopped advancing. There was a terrible war that killed nearly 300 million and lack of resources was catching up to them. They used their resources less efficiently then Humans, something that doesn't happen often. Their only choice was to use what they had left to build a mining vessel and gather resources from the asteroid belt. For 40 years the vessel was in space mining, and returned to their planet with hope. Dawn of a new era Of course the mining ship Oois didn't manage to supply the whole world, it was enough to get started with a better future. While the technology at the time would be considered advanced, they had not travelled to another planet beyond Iiolcos (Fui-1 ) so it was daring to try to mine and colonize even Fui-2a . One of the most agressive races.. The Szarc have been in a total of 87 wars in the past, 30 of which being with other species. The Szarc is one of the most agressive races in Suun Col . The Document The Rules In 2598 an agreement came into place that in essence means to the Szarc, You leave us alone, and we leave you alone. Of course there is much more to it than that, but that is all most know, sadly. The Szarc are not allowed to colonized already-inhabited planets, build weapons of mass destruction, conflict with another species, or defy the Mantle in any way. They broke one of the rules in 2620, the rule to not conflict with another species, but the fight was small enough for the Szarc to be given a final chance. Under Pressure Sangheili Armed Forces threatens to attack the Szarc if they attampt anything again, and S.A.F would not take pitty on them. Szarc are in a tough time, as they fight the urge to break the rules, strugle to find resources, settle differences, and try to advance. Intelligence almost matching to Sangheili Smart Rage Szarc are, without a doubt, very smart. They do not match in intelligence with Sangheili but they certainly have the potential to. They are a religious race so they choose not to advance in some ways, but they are not afraid to cause trouble. They believe that violence and revenge are the best ways to solve problems. Relentless Species While Sangheili are commonly known for their unimaginably powerful military and destructive, merceless past, they are not nearly as ill-willed as these monsters. 68% of all terrorism, 31% of all murder, and 12% of all wars in Suun Col involves Szarc. Glowy Guns Their greatest advancement in technology is the discovery of energy weapons. You would typically expect any alien race to have energy weapons but in fact ~70% of species use bullets/projectiles, or some other form of weaponry. A surprising conspiracy Origin A growing concern is that the Szarc are working with the Eonii. Even though Eonii decline any rumors or accusations that this is true, many believe they are lying. The suspission started on March 12, 2628 when a video of an Eonii militia delivering weaponry to a Szarc outpost was uploaded to the Internet. Of course it could have been faked, but close examination reveals that it could be quite real. Examination Even with the advanced softwares and technologies of 2528, a video of such detail is extremely hard to fake unless you are a trained professional and have plenty of time and money to spend on it. About 2 months after the video reached 15 billion views, Human webworkers examined the video. They slowed it down, tested the audio, watched bodily movement, and looked at the details of what the people in the video were wearing. All the motion was realistic, graphics can be enhanced to real-life levels, but the weapons which were handed over to the Szarc were completely unknown, plus there are no gang markings on the walls. Szarc are known partly for the way they put "gang markings" or symbols on their things. None were there. Unknowable To this day, in 2631, it is still unknown as to if it was faked, or where it's upload origin was. All that is known for sure is that this cannot be left alone. The Szarc are too unpredictable. So.. Where's their homeworld? The Szarc homeworld is kept secret from the rest of the galaxy but there is suspition that the Eonii know of it. The leading theory is that it is located somewhere in the Heiltru Arm, a particular star system cannot yet be identified. The War of Continuum End (Beginning) After the massive attack on the Sangheili and Chimi embassy planet Seitess, in 2631, The two species warded off the Szarc attack that eft a huge scar on the surface of the panet and contacted all the major races of the multiverse for a mass discussion in relation to the growing threat. In a panic, the Sangheili and Chimi appointed their most elite leaders along with the decorated Chimichonga and Rol Th'Vumel to go and find BAS, the fabled God from the Chimi's history, and old ally to Chimichonga......